La apuesta
by Tier
Summary: Rei tiene que pagar una apuesta, pero no sabe que el precio es mas alto de lo que esperaba. Mi primer fic.
1. La apuesta

Bien, este es mi primer fic, y lo saque de un comic yuri que vi., y que no leí porque no estaba en ningún idioma conocido (para mi).

Anotaciones:

(Pensamientos)

-diálogos-

Primera Parte

-- La Apuesta --

Un día normal, una escuela normal, varios chicos conversaban en grupos, y uno que otro se le declaraba a alguien. Y entre tantas y comunes, otra declaración era vista; un chico con los brazos extendidos, queriendo entregarle una carta a un chico. Y eso era todavía más común, porque el susodicho era Kai Hiwatari, el chico más popular de la escuela, y al lado de él, el tipo mas creído y en segundo lugar de popularidad, su antipático amigo, Takao Kinomiya; quien rechazo la carta aun sin autorización de su amigo. Rei, era el que se estaba declarando, quien era el capitán del equipo de fut bol, y también era de los mas populares, quien estaba increíblemente rojo a causa de esta acción; quien estaba haciendo todo eso por culpa de una apuesta…

-- Desde momentos antes--

No anotaste en el partido, así que te toca pagar la apuesta Rei.

Oh, vamos Max, no será en serio verdad?

Ja ja ja, ey Rei, mira aquí esta la carta para que se la entregues-comentó Bryan

¿Qué? – dijo Rei abriendo bien los ojos… (¿Cómo era posible que llegaran a tanto esos dos?) Hey chicos no se pasen, yo no…

En ese momento, Bryan puso una horrible cara que le daría miedo a cualquiera, y amenazo a Rei, tomándolo del cuello, y diciendo frases en ruso que solo él entendió, pero el mensaje quedo claro, Rei lo haría con todo y la carta…

A la hora de la salida, Max y Bryan obligaron a Rei a esperar a Kai y a Takao…

Para cuando por fin decidieron salir de la escuela, ya era bastante tarde, lo que fue bueno para Rei, porque creyó que no haría tanto el ridículo. Mientras pensaba, Rei empezó a ser empujado por sus compañeros para que cumpliera de una vez por todas.

Ya estás listo, Rei?

Pues yo creo que mejor deberíamos de… - Rei ya no pudo terminar de hablar, la mirada de Bryan era demasiado sombría, era mejor continuar…

No supo como paso, pero al final quedo aparado frente a aquí diciendo un puñado de tonteras, con los brazos estirados y con la cara como tomate.

Es que me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo y… err… quisiera que leyeras esta carta… porque… yo… este…

- Pues ni creas que te va a hacer caso, verdad Kai que no.

Pero… (que bueno que Takao era un bocón)

- Claro que no Rei, ni te hagas ilusiones que Kai ya tiene dueño ¿verdad Kai?

A Rei solo le quedó suspirar aliviado por la respuesta de Takao, aunque Kai no había rechazado la carta como muchas otras… Pensándolo bien decidió ir a arreglar las cosas con Kai, no quería que fuera un mal entendido porque… Todo pensamiento fue desbaratado en un momento por dos caras completamente descompuestas debido a la risa que supuestamente querían retener, y además tenían una cámara fotográfica en las manos…

En ese momento no podía hablar con ellos, solo lo harían enojar y además estaba lo de la cámara y… Decidió lidiar con ellos hasta después, mejor iría a aclarar las cosas con cierta persona, no quería que pensara mal de el, después de todo, antes eran amigos…

-- Siguiente parte --

-- El pago --

Iba pensando en lo malo que era Bryan con el, cuando por fin llego a la casa de Kai, una enorme y lujosa mansión; hablo por el intercomunicador, y entro por la reja caminando como 10 mts hasta la puerta principal y entro.

Para cuando por fin Kai se decidió a bajar, sorprendió bastante a Rei, puesto que estaba vestido de una forma muy diferente; traía puesto un traje de cuero, lleno de cinturones muy al estilo Marilyn Manson.

Esto lo intimido mucho, porque no esperaba esto de su ex amigo.

Que bueno que viniste Rei, pensé que le habías hecho caso a Takao y pensé que no vendrías…

(Pues que le habrá puesto Bryan en la carta…) ah, Kai, respecto a lo que te dije hoy en la escuela, yo…

No te preocupes, ya lo leí en tu carta, mejor vamos a mi habitación, ¿si?, tengo algo que decirte yo también…

Pero… - En ese momento Kai lo silenció con un dedo, le guiñó un ojo, y tomo su mano para guiarlo.

(oh, oh, oh…)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación a Rei le dieron ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, pues la habitación estaba tapizada de fotos suyas… Desde fotos de cuando eran amigos, de cuando estaba en la escuela, y en las regaderas pero la que remato sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, fue una que pensó que había logrado desaparecer, pues el maldito de Bryan lo había fotografiado desnudo, justamente colocada encima de su cama…

Luego miro a Kai, quien lo miraba con unos ojos tan tiernos que ya no supo que hacer.

¿Sorprendido? –Rei solo asintió - ¿Recuerdas porque ya no somos amigos?

No

Pues fue en el verano donde Bryan te saco esa foto, cuando te me declare…

…

Oh, vamos Rei, me alegro mucho de que al fin me respondas como yo hubiera querido en ese entonces…

Como fue tan tonto como haber olvidado eso, de seguro que Bryan aun lo recordaba, al regresar a la escuela Bryan las pagaría y muy bien, pero Kai comenzó a besar a Rei, tan apasionadamente, que… bueno desde hace mucho que ya no sabia que hacer… Para cuando por fin se separaron Rei volvió a intentar poner las cosas en claro, Kai se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le quería decir y no quiso desaprovechar esa oportunidad tan largamente esperada, así que decidió ponerle un pedacito de cinta en la boca, y amarrarle las manos por la espalda; después de todo, iba vestido para la ocasión…

Rei iba vestido con su usual chaleco blanco y pantalones negros, así que sería sencillo desvestirlo sin tener que desamarrarlo.


	2. El pago

* * *

Rei iba vestido con su usual chaleco blanco y pantalones negros, así que sería sencillo desvestirlo sin tener que desamarrarlo. 

Kai comenzó besándole el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo; dejando así al chico paralizado y muerto de miedo. Poco a poco iba dejando un rastro húmedo a través de el, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo para cuando llego a su pecho y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco, siguiendo con la lengua hasta donde comenzó a bajar su pantalón.

Tuvo una mejor idea y abrazo al chico metiendo sus brazos por el chaleco hasta alcanzar y soltar sus ataduras, Rei iba a decir algo, pero un rápido movimiento le quito el equilibrio y lo dejo caer en la cama. Se oyó un seguro cerrarse. Y Kai se despojó de la mayoría de las prendas que traía puestas.

Durante el campamento Kai no dejaba de pensar en Rei, lo que le diría y como le gustaría que respondiera, lo que podría llegar a pasar; y por fin pasaba, y sabia cuales habían sido las circunstancias, porque Rei nunca actuaba así, el siempre fue mucho mas serio con cualquier tipo de asunto; pero la carta, si parecía haber sido escrita por Rei, y su reacción comprobó todo lo contrario. Rei se olvidó de contestarle, sabia que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era para tanto; y era culpa de Bryan, siempre había sido él, el entrometido en todo entre ellos; al final también recibiría un castigo por su parte, si el gatito no se dejaba, no tenia porque quedarse solo...

Mientras pensaba en eso y en otras cosas, se volvió a abalanzar sobre Rei lo miro, lo estudio, y luego simplemente sonrió... le beso el cuello; con deseo; dejando marcas en su piel, con lujuria; beso sus labios; mordió e introdujo su lengua, con hambre; que desde hace mucho tiempo no era saciada, ni por el mismisimo Bryan...

Besa su pecho y baja hasta su vientre, hundiendo su cara para disfrutar su aroma, palpando sus pantalones que bajo sin despegar su cara, y para cuando estuvieron suficientemente abajo, continuo su camino, y antes de comenzar a atacar, y ver aquel ya despierto miembro, lame sus labios delicadamente, y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Oye los primeros gemidos de Rei, así que le quita la cinta para poderlo oír mejor, al parecer ya esta mas dispuesto que antes, así que decide soltarlo y continua besando sus labios y cuello, acercándose y pegándose a el lo mas que podía, le sacaba el aire por su peso, pero no le importó, quería sentirlo lo mas que podía, la tetra de Bryan había funcionado y no iba a dejar ir su oportunidad de oro.

En eso estaba cuando sintió la mano de Rei que lo agarraba de la nuca, para retirarlo de su cuello y de algún modo, lo agacho hasta que quedo a la altura de su miembro:

-Te desviaste, es mas abajo...

El sorprendido y algo divertido Kai, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y entendió perfectamente el mensaje, pero lo habría de torturar tal y como hizo el durante tanto tiempo. Así que comenzó a dejar un pequeño rastro húmedo en los alrededores de su miembro, apenas tocándolo, y apartándolo con su cabeza, besando la parte interna de sus muslos y la base de los testículos; acariciando las caderas y apretujando sus nalgas atrayéndolo hacia si, pero sin tocar nada muy relevante o demasiado estimulante, aunque en esos momentos no parecía que hubiese algo mejor.

Molesto, nuevamente Rei tomo la nuca de Kai y lo dirigió a donde debería de estar, y esta vez este aceptó gustoso el manjar ofrecido. Y continuó con lo que mejor sabía hacer, besos, caricias, lengüetazos, cualquier artimaña era utilizada en ese momento, Kai lo disfrutaba tanto como podía, y hacia lo posible porque fuera inolvidable. Las caricias iban en aumento así como la respiración de Rei, quien seguía con la mano en la nuca de Kai y una sobre la cama; y por fin; el ansiado, largo y delicioso orgasmo de Rei, quien se aferro a la sabana y a la cabeza de Kai, a quien hizo gemir por el dolor que le causo por esta acción. Kai simplemente recibió "la descarga" de Rei, era muy divertido hacer eso pero dijeran lo que dijeran, esa cosa sabia horrible, así que simplemente lo escupió a un lado de la cama.

Mientras Rei se calmaba, Kai lo limpio con una sabana, fue a quitarse las ultimas ropas que traía puestas y por un pequeño frasco de vaselina que al mismo tiempo servia de estimulante, comenzó a invadir la entrada de Rei, sin siquiera dejar que se calmara por completo.

Primero un dedo, luego, estos se multiplicaron, y fácilmente fue cediendo. Cuando estuvo listo, Kai empezó con su faena, hasta que logro estar dentro; empezó a moverse lentamente, como queriendo recordar cada movimiento para siempre, cada vez mas y en cuanto encontró su mejor punto, Rei se empezó a sentir demasiado bien; más fuerte, más rápido, y mejor, más fuerte, más rápido, mejor; la respiración de Kai aumento, la de Rei también, un nuevo clímax empezó a llegar y Rei fue el primero en terminar, que no era raro, pues el ya había terminado una vez. Pero Kai, a el le faltaba aun mucho por terminar, así que tomo un poco de estimulante del frasco y lo unto en su miembro, estimulándolo, esparciendo el calor nuevamente para que volviera oírlo gemir, y gritar su nombre. Kai finalmente llego al final y junto con el Rei, quien ya no aguantaba nada tuvo un orgasmo múltiple.

Kai salio de Rei, y se recostó a su lado. Kai estaba feliz y triste a la vez, por fin tenía al chico y había llorado entre sus piernas como nunca antes, el sueño los venció y así quedaron uno a lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kai despertó, Rei seguía durmiendo pero se veía realmente fatal, todo desnudo y sucio, con el pelo suelto y alborotado, y unas buenas ojeras; bueno, no todos están preparados para algo tan bueno y fuerte. Decidió irse a bañar mientras esperaba a Rei.

Cuando Rei por fin desperto, se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, y tuvo que pensar en todas las explicaciones que debia dar, a Kai quien todavia tenia que decirle muchas cosas, a Max a quien siempre le habia gustado Kai, aunque pensandolo bien no tenia porque enterarse, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que lo mas seguro es que Bryan se enterara pues Kai y Bryan son muy buenos amigos, y a el le gustaba desde hace un tiempo, aunque se la pasara molestandolo y todo eso¿y si despues de eso ya no quisiera estar con el porque piensa que quiere a Kai¿y si Bryan usa esa informacion para esparcirla por toda la escuela y nadie moleste a Kai porque ya tiene novio y ese es Rei¿y si ya no puede librarse de Kai nunca mas¿y si...?

En eso pensaba cuando oyo un par de pasos en el pasillo que hiban acercandose, creyo que serian los sirvientes que seguro habria mandado Kai para que ya bajara a desayunar, pero al oir las voces de Kai y Bryan se congelo por la impresion de Bryan cuando lo vieran ahi, pero... pero... ¿porque hablaban tan tranquilamente de el? ...

* * *

Notas. 

Lo reedite porque no me habia quedado como queria, pero bueno. Claro, que es mas fácil pensar con la cabeza despejada, verdad Rei? Jajaja…


End file.
